


I try...

by Unusually_Ghostly



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, PaperHat Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusually_Ghostly/pseuds/Unusually_Ghostly
Summary: Black Hat is violent, very violent but what is he supposed to do? He's a heartless elderitch being from the very depths of hell itself! He can't help it...But what will he do about that when he falls in love with his favorite(and only)scientist?





	1. Black Hat has problems...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my spelling might be a bit bad and if you find words out of place comment and tell me please, thank yoooou! I hope you enjoy the story!

Today was normal. Flug was working nearly tirelessly on a new device his boss had instructed(or forced rather)him to build. He didn't object because he didn't want to be beat or die under Black Hat's rath, who did? I mean, he IS the most power living being on the planet, in the galaxy or even in the universe for all we know. Who would want that to kill them? No one. Thats who.

 

Anyway, despite this Dr. Flug had found himself infatuated with the being in the top hat, curious even. Well, he's a scientist, it's in his nature but...he was very intrigued with him. He fairly liked how powerful and in control the elderitch was. Though many would object, he could even say Black Hat was handsome. Basically, the scientist had fallen face first for his boss. He man would he a new born fool if he though Black Hat would ever like him back.Saying that would happen is like saying hell would freeze over any minute now. Ha!

\-------- 

Black hat walked into the room with his usual proud stride, although he was completely silent in doing so. He observed the doctor finish up his work until yelling "Doctor! I demanded that contraption done an hour ago! What in the hell have you been doing all this time!?" The doctor flinched in fear and he shook as he showed his boss the device and began to explain. "S-sir..uhm Demencia destroyed my previous build. So I-I had to remake it, it's almost finished-" he was silenced by Black Hat's hand making hard contact with Flug's bag and face. 

 

"TO HELL WITH ALL YOUR EXCUSES!! MY WORD GOES AND THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN READY APON MY ARRIVAL!!" He says, watching the doctor shiver and hold his right cheek. Under the bag and goggles he was beginning to tear up. "S-sir this is n-no excuse. Sh-she crushed it-" He stuttered as he scrambled to get back up, only to be kicked back down by the man towering above his figure. "WHY DID YOU NOT FIGHT HER OFF?! PATHETIC!" Black hat yelled once more, striking more fear into Flug. "I-i'm sorry, s-sir..." he said once more atfmepting to get up, this time with a success. Black hat staightened his suit and coat, brushing off the invisible dust. "Be ready to record in twenty minutes." He says before walking out and to his office like nothing happened. Flug got up and sighed. He was used to this abuse, he has been for years now, it was nothing new to look up and immediately be yelled at or hit for the most minor things really. 

\-------

Twenty minutes has passed and they sat up Cambot and recorded the video. As they did and Flug explained and sold the item to veiwers, Black hat watched. He watched the way he spoke so formally and used great detail. He..would never admit it to anyone but he secretly enjoyed the sound of Dr. Flugs voice. The stuttwr annoyed him but he couldn't complain since he, himself was he reason the young man developed it.

 

As much as he hated at..he found much about his scientist to be cute. His love of planes and other aircrafts, his shyness, his loyalty and of course his voice. He despises himself for thinking this way but he loves Flug but he knows the man could never love him back. With all the insults, yelling and physical abuse how could anyone love him?...Well, Demencia does but she doesn't count in his book. How could someone love anyone who is constantly dishing out abuse? They can't. Thats that. So Black Hat could continue this abuse knowing Flug could never love him anyway. Besides, who ever heard of a black, empty souled, heartless being ever being in romantic relationship. 

 

Thats about as likely as a dang 'ol dog walkin' himself down the street. 

Anywho,

Soon the ad was finished and Flug walked over to Black hat. "I finished recording, Boss. I'll show the video to you once I've finished editing it." The shorter man was about to turn and walk away until Black Hat reached a hand out towards him. Flug flinched. "What are you doing?! Why must you always do that?!" Black Hat screamed. Flug shook again, scared for his life, "I-Its just my flinching, sir...It's the human body's natural response when it thinks pain may inflicted apon it...sir." Black Hat hummed. "..It's not like I was going to hurt you." He told him, arms crossed. Flug's posture relaxed and straightened up.

"Oh..What were you intending on doing, sir?" He asks, wanting to know so he could prepared. Black Hat tried to make up a reason but failed. "It's none of your damned business. Get back to work." And then with out a word, Flug leaves and Black Hat is left alone. He walks to his desk and sits in his chair. He thought about his attraction to Flug. 'This is..wrong!' He thought. Elderitch demons aren't suppose to love anyone or anything, let alone a weak little human like Flug! He scoffed and tried to get him off his mind. 

...  
...  
...

He couldn't. 

\---------- 

The next day Flug was sitting at at his work bench, sketching some new blue prints for a ray that he had thought might be useful for evil doings. "Hmm...perhaps I could put the nuroplasmic source right there..." he calmly said to himself, thinking out loud. Black Hat entered the room, as silent as a leaf flowing through the air. He just watched the doctor work before speaking. "Flug.." he said. Flug jumped some, not expecting to here a voice in what he thought was an empty lab, an exeption being himself. "Yes, s-sir?" He asks him, setting the blue prints down. Black Hat hesitated but spoke, "how do you..do it?" The elderitch asks. "How do I do what exactly, sir?" Flug asks, confused. "How do you..tolerate me?! I hit you, I swear at you and I insult you! Yet you still give no protest!" He yells. 

Flug just stood, trying to process this as best he could. "W-well...I'm very used to physical abuse as well as emotional and mental by this point so any of what you do I just take because its whats been happening my entire life...as for not fighting back..it's because I'm scared...I'm afraid of what you'll do. You're the single most powerful being..EVER. I'm not dumb enough to try and fight agaisnt you...." he explains.. Black Hat looks away. Usually he would be elated to hear that someone is afraid of him but..coming from his doctor, his beloved doctor. It didn't feel so right. 

To be continued....


	2. Doctor's day out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat gives Flug a day off...with him.

After Flug said that Black Hat faked a menacing smile. "That simply means you're smart. No wonder I hired you." Black Hat simply stared at him for a few seconds, turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

\--------------

It had been days later and Flug bad finished the ray. He tested it on Demencia and it worked! So, he walked to his bosses office and knocked on the door. A somewhat annoyed "What?" Came from the other side. "I-it's me, sir. I finished the raygun. I'd like to see it."

"Enter." Could be heard from Black Hat. 

Dr. Flug entered the large room. It was dark aside from the bright moonlight beaming through the huge red tinted window in the back of the room where Black Hats desk was. "Show it to me. If I like it, it goes on the catalog. If I don't, I have 6 more projects in mind." He says, very bluntly. 

Flug clears his throat and shows him the ray. It was small and handheld, easy to conceal and suprised unsuspecting heroes with. Flug explained in great detail on what it did and its additional uses. Black Hat looked intrigued but was actually thinking about other thing; things he had been thinking about all day actually.

A date...

With Flug...

Perhaps he could hide his question with something..elaborate and clever like something..business based? 

"Sir..." 

Maybe phrase it was a...

"Sir?" 

Day off! He'd like that-

"Sir!" 

Flug raised his voice to get his boss's attention and then stepped back. Assuming he made Black Hat pissed when he raised his voice. "H-huh? What? Oh! Uhm, yes, yes put it on the catalog." Black Hat said, not really recalling or caring about what Flug had just said. 

Underneath the paperbag Flug smiled. Nothing he suggested or made up himself usually went on the catalog unless Black Hat really liked it. This also made Flug blush. "Uhm..yes, sir. I'll get Cambot so we can record-" "No." 

...

What?

No? 

"No, we can record later tonight. The day is still young. Let's have a day off." The demon said. Flug looked suprised(under the bag) and spoke "W...what?"

Black Hat frowned "A day off. Do you not know what that is? I thought you were a scientist, not a moron." Flug shook his head and then looked excited. "I know what it is, s-sir. Y-you've never given me one so I was just taken aback. I know exactly what to do with my time!" Flug then began to walk to the double doors. 

"Wait." He stopped when Black Hat spoke.

"I meant the day off with _me_."  **** __

...

Flug swallowed nurvously.


	3. Day off with the boss man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat takes Flug for a totally-not-a-date-why-would-you-ever-think-that.

"W-with..you, sir? I would think on a day off you'd want nothing to do with me." Flug utters quietly.

Black Hat scoffs, "Why would you think that? Of course I want to spend time with my favorite employee." Flug looks confused under the bag. "Excuse me, sir but..if I'm your favorite employee then..w-why don't you pay me?"

Black Hat's expression immediately becomes an angry one " **What, do you think I'm made of money?!** " Yells the man sitting behind a 2,000 dollar desk.

"N-no, sir! I...I was just curious. So, uh where will we be heading on our day out, if anywhere." The Doctor asks, twiddling his thumbs nurvously and expecting Black Hat to say 'The depths of Hell' or 'The center of the Sun'. Instead Black Hat gets up and snaps his finger, suddenly Black Hat himself is in a red vest with a black dress shirt under it, his top hat replaced with a bowler one. Flug's attire had been swapped out for a light green dress shirt and light blue jeans. 

"O-oh geez!...uhm..Thank you, Black Hat?" Flug is still confused why did he have to be so dressed up for a day off from work? "Do mention it! Now, as for your question! We're going out for lunch!" The elderitch CEO exclaims more enthusiastically that usual. It sort of made Flug uneasy. 

Wait..going out?

Did he mean..

"Sir, are you taking me on a date?" 

Black Hat went wide eyed and struggled to come up with a response. " **Of course not!! I thought I hired a brilliant scientist, not a fucking dunce!!** " he boomed in Flug's direction. Flug flinched as usual and took a step back. "Now come on. I havn't all day, Doctor." Flug mearly nods and follows his boss. 

\--------

Black Hat took Flug to a small diner that was not too far from the mansion. They picked a both and Black Hat ordered whatever was on the menu. While they waited for the food Black Hat just stared at Flug, squinting. Flug hating being stared at and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

" **Why aren't you saying anything?!** " 

"I-I uhm...I'm not really sure what to say to you, sir." 

Black Hat sighs, "Small talk! Isn't that what humans do? They make up topics and compliment eachother, right?" Black Hat looks at nothing in particular and then says "Terrible weather we're having. You look very handsome today doctor." He mentally gagged but couldn't fight back a light blush. 

Neither could Flug. "Th-thank you, sir...you're handsome too, boss." 

Black Hat gave an arrogant smile, "Of course, I am! But...thank you nonetheless, My dear doctor." 

 _Dear_? Doctor?

"You're very welcome...Black Hat." Flug actually addressed him by his name, instead of sir or boss or jefecito. Black Hat held back a genuine smile as he watched Flug's body language become more and more relaxed and..cute. 

Next up...

Flug teaches Black Hat what human food is!


	4. Num num..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat doesn't need to eat and therefore he never has. So he has no idea what to do with whats on his plate.

Not much time passed before their food was brought to them. Flug said thank you to the waitress and picked the up his fork to eat his spaghetti and meatballs. Black Hat however just sat and stared at the hamburger he ordered. What the hell was it? It smells..okay? It looks like something humans would stuff into their main upper orifice. 

Black Hat looked at what Flug was doing. He hummed in while he observed and then picked up his fork. Flug looked up at Black Hat who was about to stab his fork into the food item. Flug cringed and he thought  _who the fuck eats a burger with a fork?_

Flug decides to help him out a little. "Uhm..Black Hat..most people eat burgers with their hands." To Flug's suprise Black Hat didn't yell at him for telling him what to do, he simply muttered a quiet "Oh..I knew that." And began to take off his gloves. Even more to the doctors suprise Black Hat's razor sharp knife like claws had been filed down to look more human and bearly went past his finger tips. 

He..did his nails for this?

Black Hat then waited and looked at Flug as if asking for more instructions. "Then you just take a bite out of it." 

Black Hat did so and as soon as he did his eyes lit up like fireworks on the 4th of July. He must like it. "F-Flug this is...th--this is...oh my satan.."Black Hat said,  Flug laughed and then eat more of his spaghetti "I'm guessing you like it, sir." Black Hat didn't even respond since he was too busy scarfing down that hamburger. 

Black Hat finished his food before Flug had even gotten half way with his. 

Buuut thats also when Flug began noticing that Black Hat was eyeballing his food. "Uhm..Sir, do you want som-" 

"Of course not. How dare you! Are you calling me fat?" 

Flug began stuttering again, "N-no you just seemed to be interested in my food..S-so I thought-"

Black Hat once again interrupted. "Well, since you keep nagging me about it I guess I'll try a little." Black Hat used what he learned from watching Flug to swirl the noodles onto his fork. He popped the fork into his mouth and eat the noodles. Once he swallowed he then went in for another bite and..another. in the end Flug had only a small portion to himself. 

Flug looked a bit bothered by having most of his food eaten but whatever. Black Hat knows he may have overdone it a little "...I apologize, doctor. I..may have been a little greedy." 

"I-its okay, sir. I probably wasn't going to eat all of it anyway." He shrugs and Black Hat, try as he might, can help but feel like an ass for doing that. 

Next up, Black Hat learns to enjoy things!

To be continued...


	5. What is this...'joy' you speak of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug shows Black Hat that he can enjoy everyday things and still have an evil little spin on them.

After Flug finishes his food Black Hat sets some counterfeit money on the table and he and Flug walk out and scout out something else to do. Flug spots an ice cream truck and points to it. "Want some ice cream?" He asks his boss, unsure what his answer will be since he now seems fond of food but will most likely hate the process to getting it because there was a line of children in front of it.

"Some what?" The tophat wearing demon asks. "Ice cream. It's ice, milk, sugar and a few other things mixed into one thicker, sweeter substance." Flug explained. While Black Hat was still trying to process what had been said to him, he feels a hand grab his and pull him in the direction of the truck. 

It immediately came to him that it was Flug and a teal tinted blush spread across his face. 

They came to the truck and all the children were in a line, one at a time paying for and receiving their iced treats. That all came to an end when Flug pushed and shoved every one of them out of the way so he and Black Hat can get to the front. Flug was a scientist, yes but he was an _evil_ scientist!

The ice cream man looked at them both and gulped. "How can I..help you?" He asked.  "One push pop please!" He says, handing the man chocolate coins instead of two real quarters. The ice cream man gives him said push pop and now it was Black Hats turn. "Uhm...the brown one." Black Hat said, ultimately confusing the man in front of him. 

Black Hat had not the foggiest idea what chocolate ice cream was really called and didn't care, really. He just saw that Flug was enjoying his ice cream and wanted to enjoy it with him, FOR ONLY THE EVILEST OF PURPOSES OF COURSE. 

"E..exsuse me? The brown one-" 

" **YES THE BROWN ONE!! MUST I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!** " 

Yelled Black Hat. After that, the poor man mearly yelped and scrambled to find a chocolate popsicle. He's successful and Black Hat snatches it from his hand. He doesn't even bother asking Black Hat to pay for it. 

Black Hat then joins Flug who is sitting on the curb and almost finished with his ice cream. Black Hat again observes to see how to enjoy the frozen treat. He test licks the ice cream and then immediately and purposefully drops it onto the pavement. How could humans enjoy something like that?! It was disgusting! "Much to sweet for my liking. Ugh..." he says, trying to forget the taste.

Flug simply shrugged and finished the cool sweet before tossing the stick off somewhere. "I thought so, sir but it's always nice to try something new." 

"Not always." The elderitch grumbles. 

"How is this even evil, Flug? We look like children!" He says to his dear scientist. Flug thought about this, "We can make it evil." He said with a smile before getting up and walking over to the truck. The truck was on a bit of a hill slant so it was being held in plave by two rocks into front of the front tires.

Flug smirked and kicked one rock away and then the other, sending the truck down hill and into the path of other parked cars. This caused a series of car alarms to go off. Black Hat laughed maniacally along side Flug and smiled at him. "Good going, doctor! Not only have you ruined that man's day, you have also made several children cry in the process! Splendid!" 

Flug laughed and blushed hard. His..boss was actually proud of him and happy for him. He felt appreciated for once in a very long time. "Th-thank you, sir! I may seem useless but I do have quite a few tricks up my sleeve!" He laughed quietly. "Don't think of yourself as useless, Flug. Think of this: You do a hell of alot more than any of my other employees." He joked, getting another laugh out of himself and the doctor.

Next up...

Black Hat stops being a stubborn emotional mess and finally confesses!

To be continued...


	6. "I hate you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat tries to express his feelings but unsurprisingly elderitchs suck at that.

During the walk back to the mansion. Black Hat takes a deep breath and looked at Flug. 

A specific emotion couldn't be deciphered because of the classic bag on the mans head but Black Hat felt..ugh happiness bouncing off him..and himself. Strange. He shrugged it off. He had just had a good day, of course he's happy. It's nothing more! ...probably.

"So...doctor. I've been meaning to speak with you about something..important." He said. 

Flug looked at him, curious. "Yes, sir?" 

Black Hat sighs. "I hate you." 

Flug sighed and nods, "You've told me that before, sir. It's nothing new." He tells him, shrugging. Black Hat groans, becoming irritsted with himself.

"Thats not what I mean you bumbling idiot! I mean..I mean that you are nice. You somehow have stolen my frozen black heart and locked it in a safe to keep! You've got me in your grasp and I hate you for it! I've never seen your face yet I think you are the cutest human I've ever seen! You've made me feel these horrid feeling that make my stomach turn, that make my face warm and that burn my heart to no end! I hate you for it!! You are-are so great and I hate you!!" He yells, now panting. He feels relieved that these feeling are finally off his chest. 

Under the bag- well the bag might as well be on fire because of how warm Flug's face had gotten. "I...uhm.." 

Black Hat growled, "Tell anyone what I said and I'll-" 

"I love you too, sir." 

Black Hat looked shocked which was rare. "...you better." He said, trying to threaten him but only coming off as cute to the bagged man. Flug laughed and held Black Hat's hand. He prayed that he'll live after this and then lifted his bag and kissed Black Hat's cheek. 

Black Hat blushed a light greenish blue and then fought back a smile. "I hate you so much." 

Flug only smiled and continued their walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short!!! I had this in my mind all day and i had to write it!!!


End file.
